Brallie One Shots
by anaabatana
Summary: A series of Brallie one shots. I'll update every 2 days. Some might be fluffy, romantic, sad, or amazing. Any way, I hope you like them. I don't own anything. Rated T for some references to sex.
1. Chapter 1: True Love

**Brallie one shots, here we go. I'll update every week. I don't know haw many times per week, though. So this one is a song fic. The song is from _Liv & Maddie_ (judge all you want). It's called _True Love._ Review, favorite and follow!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

 _If I could do it all over, baby I'd do it different_

 _Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position_

Ever since Brandon turned Callie down, he had been sad. Not just normal sad, sad as in he felt as if he made the worst mistake in his life and if he could change anything, it would be that moment.

 _I found you and I lost you, looking back is torture_

 _And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner_

He knew they had a chance, ever since she chose to live with the Quinn's. He didn't take that chance. He ruined it all. He broke her already fragile heart into pieces that could never be picked up and put back into place. She was so close, but he close to further himself away.

 _And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

He could have had everything he wanted, but no. He wanted Callie. His everything, but he couldn't have her because he was only thinking of himself. So what if she only came to him in times of need? It's better than her not coming to him at all.

 _True love, I know I had it_

 _True love, was so hard to find_

 _True love, if I could get it back, yeah_

 _I'd never let it go this time_

He was actually happy with Callie. Not like he was with Talya. Callie made him laugh at times, cry, yell, but through all of that, he still loved her. He always will. It took him so long to understand that Callie was his true love. He let her slip through his fingers. If he could get her back, he would love her and be with her forever.

 _True love, is an inspiration_

 _True love, it was mine oh mine_

 _True love, if I could get it back, yeah_

 _Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time_

She inspires him to do the things he never would have done. The only reason he got into the music program was because Callie inspired him to write a song. He wrote it about her. Whenever he plays that song, he sheds a tear or two. Plus, he wrote Outlaws for her. He had he in his grasp, and in a split second, she was gone. He regrets that more than anything. If only he could turn back time.

 _Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it_

 _And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do_ _it_

He feels all the regret and sorrow pool up inside of him. He always wonders why and how he could have done something so bad to her. How do these couples do it so easily? They tried so hard to make it work but they couldn't. One of the main reasons being Brandon blew it with Callie.

 _There's no such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson_

 _To forgive is key to forgetting me_

 _And I'm staring at my reflection_

He always thought that he and Callie would be the best couple there ever was, but he soon realized that nothing was perfect. Except Callie. She had forgiven him, and she was moving on. She hadn't had any relationships, but they don't talk like thy used to. He is staring at himself in the mirror, tears rolling down his cheeks, because of all the guilt and how depressed he felt.

 _And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

He could have had everything with Callie, but he can't.

 _True love, I know I had it_

 _True love, was so hard to find_

 _True love, if I could get it back, yeah_

 _I'd never let it go this time_

He knew Callie was his one and only true love. It took so long for him to realize it. If she would ever take him back, he would never let her go.

 _True love, is an inspiration_

 _True love, it was mine oh mine_

 _True love, if I could get it back, yeah_

 _Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time_

He wrote so many things for her. Songs, poems, everything, really. He had her in his grasp, but once he loosened his grip, she was gone. He wants to go back to the time where everything was simple. When she was still his, and he was still hers.

 _If I knew then what happened, now I'd be with you tonight_

 _If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright_

If he knew that by letting her go would mean losing her forever, he wouldn't have done it. Maybe he would be with her, in her house, watching a movie, all snuggled up covered in blankets. If he realized that she was the only one for him when they were together, he would be happy.

 _And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

He could have had it all…..

* * *

 **I hope you like brooding, angsty Brandon. Again, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Know Places

**I know I said I would Update every 2 days but I'm busy this weekend, so I wanted to at least get 2, maybe 3 chapters up today and tomorrow. I'm apparently going to Canada, so I have to pack, and then there's the whole graduation ordeal. I now people think that just graduating 8th grade is no big deal, but i haven't had a graduation since** **Kindergarten, and I was 5! Freaking 5! Any way, this one is about Callie and Brandon on a first date. Callie moved in with her biological father, and is dating Brandon. This is also a song fic, and the song this time is _I Know Places_ by the one and only Taylor Swift from her ground breaking album _1989._ Remember to review, favorite, and follow. **

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 _You stand with your hand on my waist line_

 _It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight_

 _I can hear them whisper as we pass by_

 _It's a bad sign, bad sign_

Brandon and I are on our first official date. We get to the restaurant we are eating at, and when I was about to walk in the door, I feel a pair of hands on my waist. I turn around and see Brandon with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said, He decided to play along.

"To dinner with my incredibly hot boyfriend." I said as I put my arms around his neck.

"Well, I don't see him around. I feel like I should offer you protection, you know this being a bad part of town and all." I laughed at what he said.

"Yeah I know. The little 5 year old digging in to their ice cream and pushing each other on the swings, I could get killed!" Brandon was about to respond when we heard two elderly ladies whispering about how we are related and dating. We felt a little bad, but we didn't let it ruin our night.

 _Something happens when everybody finds out_

 _See the vultures circling dark clouds_

 _Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out_

 _It could burn out_

When we left the house holding hands, everyone started at us. They were staring at us as if we weren't people, just some creatures in a museum. We were afraid that if we ended up going out together, people would hurt us and ruin our relationship.

 _Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes_

 _And guns_

 _They are the hunters, we are the foxes_

 _And we run_

Yes, they can hurt us all they want. They have everything they need. They have the most powerful weapon, their words. They can hurt us all they want, and even when we are hurting the most, they won't have a shred of humanity in them to stop. They'll just keep on going until Brandon and I are over. But our love in stronger than them. We can overcome any of that. We can get away from all of that hate.

 _Baby, I know places we won't be found_

 _And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down_

 _Cause I, I know places we can hide_

 _I know places, I know places_

"Hey, how bout we ditch the fancy restaurant, and go a special place?" Brandon asked. I loved how he knew when I wanted to go somewhere. He didn't even need to ask.

"That depends where are we going?"

"Just trust me. It's a place where we can get away from that." He said referencing to what happened a second ago with the two women.

"Alright. If anything happens, I'm gonna get you, Foster." I warned

* * *

We arrived at a beach. It wasn't the one by school, it was completely different. Dimly lit by lanterns, with the waves crashing onto the sand. The grains of sand looks as if they were diamonds shining in the silver moonlight. We walked hand in hand along the water, laughing and splashing each other with water. It was a great place to spend the night.

* * *

We arrived at the house. When we were on the footsteps, we started talking, or at least he did.

"So, I had a re-" He was cut off my my lips crashing into his. They moved together in the perfect tune. He had pushed me up against the door, and right when I was about to take his jacket off, Lena opened the door.

"Well, it's nice to see you." Stef said. We stood there, embarrassed as hell. "It's passed curfew. Go on up to bed." We walked in. "Oh, and no sex, sleep in your own rooms." My face felt red hot, and Brandon just laughed. We were both surprised they took us being together so well. When we got up stairs, we kissed each other good bye and walked into our separate rooms.

"So, how'd it go?" Mariana asked once I got in our room.

"It was great. He's great. He's perfect."

"You're all smiley, so yeah I know it went well, but what happened? I want details."

"Ok, so we went to a restaurant, but we didn't eat, we went to a beach and walked and talked. That's all you get."

"You are not fair."

"Well, I don't kiss and tell."

"YOU KISSED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She gasped, throwing one of the pillows she had n her bed at me.

"Again, I don't kiss and tell. And just for that, you're not getting the pillow back."

"Ugh, I hate you." She laughed. I laughed and grabbed some clothes so I could change in the bathroom. Once I got out and brushed m teeth, took off my makeup, and washed my face, I left. I walked into the room, and found that Mariana was sleeping. I heard my stomach growl, so I walked into the kitchen. I didn't want to wake anyone so I was just going to make a sandwich.

When I got there, the light was open. I walked in thinking it was Lena or Stef, but no. I was Brandon. A shirt less Brandon. He heard me walk in. "We really should have had food."

"We should have. I could eat a cow, but that's not attractive, so I'll eat a sandwich." I said.

"No need, I'm making something. I'll just make some more."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"So, speaking of tonight, what were you going to say when we were outside?"

"I was going to say that I had a great time, and that I loved hanging out with you. I love being your boyfriend! It makes me so happy!" I laughed at how giddy he was, and how cute he was when he was smiling.

"Also," I said wrapping my arms around his bare back, "Do you want to continue what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted by Stef?"

"I don't know. I kind of forgot what happened." He said putting his arms around my waist.

"Well, I did something like this." I said kissing him.

"Oh, yeah, and I pushed you against the wall." Since there was no wall, just the counter, he lifted me up and put me on the counter. He took of my shirt. I would have taken his shirt off, but he wasn't wearing one. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Ugh, really?! I thought I said no sex! And even if you did have sex, not where we eat!" Stef said, laughing and looking away. "Ok, put on a shirt, Callie!" I was embarrassed, so when Brandon handed me my shirt, I got up off the counter and looked down. "What are you guys doing down here anywhere?

"We didn't get to eat. We went to the beach instead." Brandon said, noticing how embarrassed I was.

"Well, I just wanted water. So you guys eat and go to bed."

"Alright mom."

"Night, B, Callie."

"Night Mom."

"Night, Stef." Once we laughed we laughed. These were the times when I really appreciated not getting adopted.

"Here you go." He said, handing me a grilled cheese.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He sat across from me. "Could you pass me the water?"

"Lean over and get it." I said smirking. When he leaned over, and his face was inches from mine, I kissed his lips. Once it got heated, I pulled away. "You heard Stef, so sex."

"Such a tease." He laughed. We finished our dinner and we walked upstairs.

"Hey do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight? No reason, I just want to."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." I followed him into his room. For some reason, I really wanted to sleep in his room. Just sleep. Nothing else. Once I got in bed, he put his arm out so I could rest my head on it and his arm on my waist.

"Night, babe." He said.

"Babe, I like that. Good night. Love you." I hadn't realized I said it, until after it had said it. Before he could say anything I stopped him. "Wait, Brandon I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I'm sor-" I was cut off by him kissing me this time. "Was that because you love me, or just to shut me up?"

"A little bit of both. Mostly the first one."

"Well, in that case, I'm not sorry. Now, let's go to bed."

"Alright. Love you." I said, when he didn't reply, I heard his soft snores. I kissed his cheek before letting sleep take over my body.

* * *

 **Well, i hope you liked it. I really like this one. I feel as i the song encompasses their relationship. I didn't do all of it, just did the first verse and the first chorus because I really didn't want to do more, and these are really hard, well at least for me, but I still love doing them. If you have an idea, PM me, and I'll use it make a one shot about it. Don't worry, I'll give you credit. I'm not horrible, believe it or not. So again, please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I _DO NOT_ OWN** **ANYTHING**


	3. Chapter 3: Biscuits and Gravy

**So, I'm not going anymore. My dad is not feeling well, and since he can't go, we can't. So, I'm back to my regular schedule, every two days. I'm not too crazy about this one. It's about Callie and Brandon making biscuits and gravy. If you remember this reference, you're cool. I hope you like it more than I did. It might be a bit all over the place because I wrote it a matter of like 45 minutes because i had my graduation dinner to go to, my brothers, and an extra party. Forgive me if it's crappy. Any way, enjoy. Review, favorite, and follow!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Callie was awakened by the harsh sunlight hitting her eyes. She turned over so she could snuggle into her boyfriend's body, but all she felt were cold sheets. She got up and wondered where the love of her life had went. She figured he was downstairs, so she brushed her teeth, washed her face, the usual morning routine. When she was ready for the day, she took he phone off charge, and walked downstairs. She saw Brandon with flour all over his face and soupy batter all over the place. If they were still at Stef and Lena's, they would have lost it, but Callie just laughed.

"Uh, Brandon, what are you making?" She said grabbing a spoon so she could see what he had made.

"Can't you tell?"

"Um, no, I actually can't." She said staring at the substance ad poking it with her fingers.

"It's biscuits. I didn't make the gravy just yet, but I made the dough." Callie giggled at his answer.

"Oh, no, baby, how much butter did you melt?" She asked him giggling.

"I put 1 stick."

"Brandon, it's _half_ a stick." She said, still giggling.

"Hey, I'm not as good as you."

"That is true." She felt bad, and almost embarrassed for him, because you could see his face reddening. "What about this, we'll clean everything up, and we can make more? This time, I'll help."

"Only if I get to do this." He said, sliding his arms around her tiny waist. Callie giggled.

"I guess I could deal with it."

"Oh, you guess. So you wouldn't mind me taking my arms back?"

"Actually, I do. Put them back, please."

"And what if I don't."

"Alright don't. You just giving up on me because you feel as if I don't deserve your arms around my waist." She said making her eyes glassy.

"Dammit! I always fall for that."

"Man, I feel as if you wouldn't fall for that anymore. Any way, we need to clean, so we can make them again."

"Alright. What should I do?"

"You can clean all the flour of your face, and then we'll talk."

"I actually think I'll keep it on." Brandon said looking at himself through their stainless steel toaster, which was covered in batter.

"Whatever, just keep in mind that you won't get this face, until you was all that off."

"Really?!"

"Yup, tough decision, Foster."

"Ugh, fine." He said, giving in. He walked into the bathroom they shared, while Callie started washing the dishes. Bye the time Brandon came out of the bathroom, Callie was half done with the cleanup.

"Where were you? I'm pretty sure Mariana takes less time than you."

"Hey, this perfection takes time."

"Well, I'm almost done, so can you pull out new bowls and get out the ingredients?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, I was thinking, we could drop by your Moms' place, and give them some? You know how much they like my food."

"Yeah, of course. I haven't talked to them in forever." Ever since Callie and Brandon got in the same college, they got their own apartment, they have jobs, and are living together. His Moms' were fine with them being together as long as she didn't get adopted by them, and by the time she could finally get adopted, she was 18, so there was no use.

They spent the afternoon making the food. Once they were done, they took a shower together, to you know, save water. When they were done, Callie got out of the shower, and dried and did her hair. She decided to grow it out, so it was pretty long, and she couldn't just let it dry like before. She had to maintain it. She never did makeup, because she liked her skin, and she didn't want to mess it up. She put on a flowy red and black plaid top, ripped jeans, and her combat boots. Brandon wore a blue button up shirt and regular jeans. They grabbed the food and went to his Moms' house.

* * *

When they rang the doorbell, Mariana came to the door. "Hey, Mari-"

"Ahh!" She squealed and hugged Callie. Callie hugged back, but harder than she usually would have because she missed her.

"Are Stef and Lena home?" Brandon asked

"Well, hello to you, too. And yes, they are in the kitchen." When they walked in, and announced that they were there, Lena and Stef hugged them

"Ugh what took so long? We were waiting to have dinner with you guys."

"We made biscuits." They both said at the same exact time.

"OOHH! YAY!" Mariana screamed.

"So where is everyone?" Brandon asked.

"Jude's camping with his class, and Jesus is out with Emma." Stef said as she got out the plates and utensils.

"So, how about that dinner?" Callie said, when she felt her stomach growl.

"Let's eat." Lena announces as she got the lasagna out of the oven. They all dug in, and had a great night.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. This is actually one of my least favorite ones I've ever written. Any way, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Proposal

**So, on Tuesday, I won't be able to update, because my class is going on a trip to six flags, and I will get there regular at like 8 in the morning, and I'll be back home by like, 9. Sorry! I'll probably put up a new chapter tomorrow. Anyway, this one is about Brandon proposing, and how he does it. Most of it centers around Callie.I promise I'll have one that centers around Brandon soon. So I hope you like it. It's pure fluff. Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

"So, I was thinking we could go out tonight. I know this great Italian place where we could eat." Brandon asked. He hoped with all his heart that Callie said yes. Callie smiled at him. He looked nervous, and nervous Brandon was the cutest Brandon.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to." Callie said as she walked up to her boyfriend and put her arms around his neck.

"Yes! We haven't gone out in like 2 weeks, and I know that's not a long while, but I want to spend some time with you." Callie laughed. He loved it when she laughed.

"So, tonight at 7?"

"Yeah, 7." She walked into her shared room with her best friend Mariana.

"So, you guys are going to go out tonight? Can I do your makeup? Oh, and we can go to the mall, and I can buy you clothes, ooh, and new shoes!" Mariana squealed when Callie walked in.

"Yeah sure. Just one thing, don't make me look I'm a clown." Callie said, offending Mariana.

"When have I _ever_ mad you look like a clown?"

"True."

"So, shall we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Callie said grabbing her phone of her bed. They walked out the room one after the other.

When Mariana walked out, she looked at Brandon. "Hey, can I talked to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she walked in to her older brother's room.

"So, can you keep Callie busy today? We've been dating for 5 years now, and I want to ask her the big question today."

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Mariana screamed as she hugged Brandon.

"Thank you." He said once she pulled away from the hug.

"Any way, I have to get going with Callie, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye." Once Mariana got down the stairs, they walked to the mall. It wasn't that far, so they could walk without getting, you know, gross.

* * *

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Mariana squealed when she say a dress in the window of Forever 21. It was a lain black velvet dress, but the back had lace all over it (AMA 2013). "You need that dress! Oh, and I saw these shoes her the other day, they would look perfect with this!" She said as she dragged Callie into the store. "Go, try it on." Callie took the dress in her size and walked into the dressing room.

Once Callie tried it on, she loved how it looked. It accentuated her curves, and hugged her body in the right places. When Callie left the dressing room, she found Mariana racing towards her. "Are these the shoes you were talking about?"

"Yes, and they go perfectly with your outfit. What size are you?'

"7."

"Oh, well that was a coincidence. I picked up size 7."

"So, you want to check out?"

"Sure." They walked to the checkout and paid. The whole outfit all together was around 50 dollars, so it wasn't that bad.

"So, I'm guessing you want to accessorize?"

"You guessed right."

"So where are you taking me?" Callie asked, scared of what she was getting into.

"Nowhere. I have the perfect earrings for the dress, and you don't need a necklace. We are going to go home, lock the door, and do your hair, makeup, and nails."

"Ok."

"Cool, let's go." Mariana said as they left the mall.

* * *

Brandon left the house to get his suit from the dry cleaners. After he got that done he went to the jeweler to get the ring. It was 1/5 princess cut diamond ring set. He went home and started getting ready.

* * *

When they got home, Marina grabbed Callie's hand and ran up to their room. She got out her 2 inch curling iron and curled Callie's hair. It fell out into kind of waves, not curls, but Mariana was aiming for that look. She put on a simple smoky eye, thick black liner, and mascara. For Callie's lips, she put on a dark red, maroon color. Callie wore a light pink blush, and a minimal amount of bronzer. By the time she was done, it was 6:50. Mariana gave Callie her dress and shoes, and left the room. "So, is Callie almost ready?" Brandon asked coming out of his room.

"Yeah, she's changing right now."

"Ok. Mariana, what is she says no? What if I chicken out? What if sh-" He was cut off by Mariana.

"She loves you. I know that for a fact. She probably _will_ say yes."

"Ok, thanks. I feel better, now." He said. Mariana turned around as she heard the door unlock. Brandon raced into his room, grabbed flowers and put the box with the ring in his pocket. He looked in the mirror, fixed his hair, straightened his suit and walked out. When he saw Callie, he was speechless.

"Oh, hey. I was just about to come and get you." Callie said, breaking the silence.

"I – I was just about to come get you. Do me a favor, and walk in to your room." He said. Callie wondered why he would ask that, but she didn't object. Callie walked in and waited on her bed, until she heard a knock on the door. She smiled at how cute he was and opened the door. She smiled as he held his arm out or her to take.

"So, that's why you wanted me inside."

"If you think it's weird, Sor-"

"Brandon, calm down. I thought it was sweet." She said laughing at him. They walked down the stairs and then left the house.

* * *

"This is really nice, Brandon, thank you for this." Callie said as she walked in to the restaurant.

"Anything for the woman I love."

"Aw, babe, I love you." Callie said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too." Brandon said as they approached the front desk. "Hi, we have a reservation. A table for 2 under Foster."

"Yes, here you are. Follow me." She said as she grabbed 2 menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

* * *

After a lovely meal, they went for a walk. "Again, thank you, Brandon. I had a lot of fun." Callie said shivering. Brandon noticed and took of his blazer and out it around her shoulders. "Thanks, but won't you get cold."

"I'll manage. A cold never killed anyone."

"Thank you." Callie said, a small smile appearing on her face. Brandon put his arms around her and she snuggled into his warm embrace. They reached a beach, and there was a candle lit path. Callie, smiling from ear to ear, looked up at Brandon. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah. I wanted this night to be perfect."

"Well, aren't you the gift that keeps on giving?" She said in between kisses.

"Follow me." He said lacing his fingers with hers. They walked across the beach until Brandon stopped them, and got on one knee.

"Callie Jacobs, you are the best thing that has ever came into my life. You make me feel happier than anyone ever could. You bring light into my life. I would do anything to make you happy. I can always tell you with anything, no matter how bad it is, from making fake , to stealing that matchbox car. After all, I'm just an outlaw, wanted if you want me. I _will_ love you every day, and every night." By now, Callie was already crying.

"How can I say no?" She said as he got up and put the ring on her finger. She kissed him with everything she had in her. They walked back to the car and went home.

* * *

When they got home, Brandon walked Callie up to her room, and kissed her good night. She was all giddy when she walked in her room. "So what happened?! Did you say yes!?" Mariana asked

"You were in on this, and you didn't tell me?"

"How could I, it would ruin his plan, and everything. So, did you say yes?!"

"Yes, I said yes! I'm so excited!" Callie exclaimed. Mariana jumped of her bed and hugged her, making it so Callie couldn't breathe.

"Ok, go to bed we have a big day of wedding planning to do tomorrow. You don't have to do anything, I'll do it all."

"So, when did you suddenly become my Maid of Honor?"

"Since you put that ring on. No take your makeup, change, and go to bed. We'll be very busy tomorrow!" Callie smiled at her enthusiasm. Callie got ready for bed, still smiling when she laid down. She would soon be Mrs. Brandon Foster.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best, it sucked. Any way, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**OMG, I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I'm incredibly sorry I couldn't update for the past week. I was supposed to update on Tuesday, but I was at 6 flags with my class, and today, so much stuff happened! I woke up late, so I was like 15 minutes late for the graduation rehearsal. It was supposed to be fro 1 to 2, but it lasted 1 to 3 because the boys in my class don't know how to walk up the stairs. Anyway, I was supposed to get _Animal Farm_ (The book we have to read over the summer), but you can only get it when you register, and my mom said she registered us, but when my name was supposed to be called, they didn't call it. I went and checked with some people who work at my school, and apparently, I'm not registered. I called my mom, and she came home so we could get me registered before the spot gets taken. I know it seems like I'm spoiled or my mom dropping everything she was doing just to come back and register me, but she was genuinely confuzzled. Long story short, after an hour of waiting and my mom getting angry at the school, my mom just needed to sign a stupid form, and I need to get a stupid shot. by then it was 4. So, we decided that we would get everything sorted out tomorrow, and that everyone needed a second to calm down. I walked home in the very hot sun just to find that people who I don't lie were over at my house. I literally was drenched in sweat when I walked in the door. The people who came just wouldn't leave. I tried to go upstairs but everywhere I went, the little girl who belonged to that wretched family kept following me. Once they left it was like 8. Once I think everything is calming down, my phone becomes like possessed or something. Like, my friend texted me, and my phone kept on vibrating, and it wouldn't stop. I was like crying for like 30 minutes cause I was so freaked out. I ended up turning it on and off, and it was fine. Once again, I think I can write, I feel a little liquid coming out from down under. Aunt Flow came to town! YAYAYAY! I actually cried cause of cramps for like an hour, legit. I feel asleep, and I just woke up. I realized that I needed to update, so I'm updating you. So, please forgive me! I'll either update sometime tomorrow or Saturday. I promise, no excuses! Again, I'M REALLY SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! **


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous

**I told you I would be back! Any way, i you read the last chapter, I got my shot, and now, I think I'm registered. You never know with my school. Very janky, but I still love it. So, the one shot is about Brandon getting jealous and what happens after he confronts Callie. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Callie was walking to her father's house. Brandon would have offered to drive her, but after the very tense conversation they just had, she was pretty sure the offer didn't stand.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Why are you so mad? Callie said, very harshly_

" _Cause you were talking to Wyatt! FREAKING WYATT!" Brandon screamed. He looked as I he was about to explode._

" _Brandon, I don't get what's wrong? We're in the same class, we have the same homework, and he wanted to ask me a question! I don't get angry when you talk to Lou! You guys basically serenade each other in your garage every day!"_

" _That's freaking different! I play piano in her band! She sings, and the only time I sang with her was when I sang Outlaws! I practiced with her so many times before, why are you freaking out now?"_

" _BECAUSE I'M YOU DAMN GIRLFRIEND, BRANDON!" Callie screamed. By then, everyone was gathered by their door._

" _Well, maybe that should change." Brandon said, already regretting it._

 _Alright, if that's what you want." Callie reached up to wipe the tears that had fell from her eyes. "I'm gonna head home." Callie said as her voice broke. She grabbed her keys and her phone and ran out._

" _Love, come back." Stef called after her, but Callie ignored her. She started walking home, crying her eyes out. She just lost the most important person in her life_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

When Callie was home, she ran up to her room, not saying anything to Sophia, who was calling after her. When she got up to her room, she locked her door, and slid down the wall, crying in to her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

* * *

All Brandon could think about was Callie and how he broke her heart. He regretted everything he said. Callie had so many people hurt her in her life, and Brandon was now one of them. He didn't want to be. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Mariana yelled. "YOU BROKE HEART! SHE LOVES YOU SO MUCH AND YOU JUST TORE HER HEART!"

"Look, I know I messed up! I don't know what to do! I regret everything, and if I could take it back, I swear to you, I would."

"I don't know what she did that made you so angry, but, fix it, ok?"

"How?"

"I don't know, it's your relationship, not mine." Mariana said as she walked out. Suddenly, Brandon thought of something. He took his guitar from its stand and walked out.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I was laying on my bed in my pajamas when I heard something that sounded like a song from outside. I thought I just missed Brandon and I was just hearing his voice. It wouldn't stop, so I got out of bed, but on my robe and walked out to the balcony, only to see Brandon singing our song.

" _I took you at your word,_

 _when you said you would steal my heart._

 _Yeah this might sound absurd,_

 _but would you be my thief,_

 _take all of me,_

 _every part._

 _Love love love is my crime._

 _So baby come catch me and let's do the time._

 _I think we might be outlaws._

 _I think I might be in love._

 _'Cause I'm all out of reasons,_

 _like seasons,_

 _Winter, summer, fall_

 _they're all washed up._

 _If you're still way over there,_

 _maybe slide on in by my side,_

 _'Cause I'm just an outlaw,_

 _wanted if you want me._

 _I love you everyday and every night._

 _Oh whoa_

 _Lock me up for good,_

 _Right here in your arms._

 _You vandalize my neighborhood,_

 _with your piercing eyes_

 _and devilish charm._

 _Love love love is my crime._

 _So baby, come catch me and let's do the time._

 _I think we might be outlaws._

 _I think I might be in love._

 _'Cause I'm all out of reasons,_

 _like seasons,_

 _Winter, summer, fall_

 _they're all washed up._

 _If you're still way over there,_

 _maybe slide on in by my side,_

 _'Cause I'm just an outlaw,_

 _wanted if you want me._

 _I love you everyday and every night._

 _Oh whoa_

 _Love love love is my crime._

 _So baby, come catch me and let's do the time._

 _I think we might be outlaws._

 _I think I might be in love._

 _'Cause I'm all out of reasons,_

 _like seasons,_

 _Winter, summer, fall_

 _they're all washed up._

 _If you're still way over there,_

 _maybe slide on in by my side,_

 _'Cause I'm just an outlaw,_

 _wanted if you want me._

 _Baby we're just outlaws_

 _Baby I'm so in love._

 _'Cause I'm all out of reasons,_

 _like seasons,_

 _Winter, summer, fall_

 _they're all washed up._

 _If you're still way over there,_

 _maybe slide on in by my side,_

 _'Cause I'm just an outlaw,_

 _wanted if you want me._

 _I'm just an outlaw,_

 _wanted if you want me._

 _I love you everyday and every night."_

Once Brandon was done, I ran out of the house and ran into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him. "Callie?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. I guess I got jealous, and I'm sorry about that. Please, forgive me." I kissed him. I melted under his touch. I pulled back for air.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does." Jill and Robert were away and Sophia left a while ago to sleep at her friend's house, so Brandon could stay without getting in trouble. He called his moms and they let him stay. We ordered some food and watched a movie.

* * *

Brandon fell asleep sometime during the movie. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, B."

"I love you too, Cal." He whispered.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I'll update on Monday. Please review, favorite, and follow! Until Monday...**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**


	7. Chapter 7: Your Love's Like

**Oh my god! Long time no see! Bu, for realz, I'm so sorry for not updating on Monday. There was a party that I had to go to, and by the time I got home, I was exhausted, so I legit was like, "I'll update in Wednesday. I'm too tired to type _."_ So, this is another song fic, which I'm not very proud of. The song is _Your Love's Like_ from Sabrina Carpenter's album _Eyes Wide Open._ I hope you like it! Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **Callie P.O.V**

 _Sometimes life gets bitter  
I get strung out, caught in the middle  
And I can't breathe  
I just need a little taste of paradise_

In my experience, life isn't always fair. In fact, it's anything but. Whenever something bad happens, I get so stressed out. I freak out, and I always need like 5 minutes of fresh air and him.

 _I know a place I can escape to  
Where I go, troubles never break through  
The grass is greener, my head is clearer  
I got peace of mind when I fall into your eyes_

I always know where to go when something happens. I go to him. It's always better with Brandon. With him, all my worries was away and it's like nothing can ever bother me again.

 _Your love's like breathing in the salty air  
Of summer on a private island just for me  
Your love's like the feeling I get  
When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head  
Keep it play playin' on repeat  
It's like flowers in the spring time  
Every day is Valentine's  
So good it's hard to describe  
It's like Paris after midnight,  
Dancing in the moonlight  
That what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like_

His love refreshes me. It fills my lungs with air. He makes me feel as if I'm the happiest person in the world, which in reality, is not true at all. He makes me feel giddy. I can't describe the feelings I get when I'm with him in words.

 _Stop signs, I keep on runnin' into  
Red lights make me wanna scream like  
Why can't it just be only you and me all the time  
In a world no one can find_

Whenever something remotely good happens, something always ruins it. I think that is lie were different, it would be better. I think that if it were just me and Brandon together with no threats to our relationship, life would be amazing.

 _Your love's like breathing in the salty air  
Of summer on a private island just for me  
Your love's like the feeling I get  
When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head  
Keep it play playin' on repeat  
It's like flowers in the spring time  
Every day is Valentine's  
So good it's hard to describe  
It's like Paris after midnight,  
Dancing in the moonlight  
That what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like  
That's what your love,  
That's what your love's like_

I feel like when I'm with him, it's just us, no one else around. His love just consumes me, and I don't know why. He makes me feel like every day is amazing and that every day is Valentine's Day.

 _When life has left me numb  
And I need a pick me up  
There's no better rush than your love_

When life has beaten me senseless, Brandon makes me feel alive. His love is the only thing that makes that happen.

* * *

 **I hope you like it more than I did. I promise new chapter on Friday! Review, favorite, and follow please!**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm What? Pt 1

**UGH! I can't believe I didn't update in a week! I'm actually the worst. So look, I've been thinking, Between everything that going on this summer, which is quite a lot, I'm not going to be update every two days. I'll update at least twice a week. I'm thinking every Monday and Thursday. I'll try to stick to that, but if I can't, I'll update when ever. Another thing, reviews really do help, but I'm not getting any. It would really help me out. Any way, this one is when Callie gets sick, and Brandon takes care of her. This one will be a 3 part one shot, so a three shot? So, I really hope you like it! Please, please, please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 **CALLIE P.O.V**

I woke up in the arms of my loving boyfriend Brandon's arms. It was dark, so I just assumed it was the middle of the night. I looked at my phone that was on the bedside table. It was 3:30. Great. I got up to get more comfortable, but just as I got up, I felt last night's dinner go up my throat. I ran to the bathroom that Brandon and I shared and threw up everything from dinner. I suddenly felt a hand on my back, and one holding my hair back. I leaned back in to Brandon's chest. "You alright, baby?" I heard his soft voice whisper in to my ear.

"I feel like crap." I said right after I groaned. I honesty did feel like crap.

"You want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah." We both got up, and when I did, I nearly fell to the ground.

"Alright, babe, I'm gonna carry you back, alright?" He didn't need to ask, but I love how he did. He was such a gentleman. I felt an arm under my buckling knees and one on my back. I laid my head of him firm chest. I closed my eyes, and felt the warmth of the bed under me and the softness of the blanket on top of me. Brandon walked to the other side of the bed and got in.

"Thank you for helping me." I whispered, covering my mouth so he didn't smell my bad breath. "I know you probably would want to be asleep right now, but you're helping me."

"Hey, it's alright. I would rather be with you than anyone else right now." He said getting up.

"Where are you going? Is it my breath? I swear, if I could get up without getting dizzy, I would brush my teeth." He laughed.

"No, sweetie, I was gonna close the lights, but if you want water, I can get some." He said.

"Can you? I don't want you to be smelling my breath all night." He smiled and walked out.

* * *

 **BRANDON P.O.V**

I was sleeping when I turned around to feel an empty bed. I wondered where Callie was, but I figured it out when I heard vomiting. I ran into the bathroom where Callie was. I held her hair back and rubbed her back. She must have been sick. When she was done emptying out all of her stomach into the toilet, she fell into my chest. She tried to get up, but she instantly got dizzy. I carried her back to the room when I put her in bed.

"Thank you for helping me." She whispered in her raspy voice. "I know you probably would want to be asleep right now, but you're helping me."

"Hey, it's alright. I would rather be with you than anyone else right now." I said getting up to close the lights. When I got up, Callie said she wanted water, so I got it or her. I went down to the kitchen and got out a glass, filled it up, and got an anti-nausea pill. When I got upstairs, Callie was already asleep. I put the pill and the water the bed side table. I felt bad for her, so I stayed up all night researching what she has, and how to treat it.

* * *

So, apparently, Callie has food poisoning. She's threw up everything she ate and she's lightheaded. I read tons of articles. To be completely honest, it kind of scary. What if it gets worse, what if she has to go to the emergency room? All of these and many more questions were running through my head. My thoughts were interrupted by Callie waking up. "Hey, Callie. How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you know, considering the fact I didn't throw up again." Callie said looking at me. "Did you get any sleep? You look like you haven't slept at all!" She said sitting up on the bed.

"I didn't. I felt really bad that you were going through what you went through, so I stayed up all night researching what you have and how to treat it. It turns out that you have food poisoning." Callie grabbed the water on the bed side table and drank it. Once she put the glass down, she held my face in her hands.

"You didn't have to do that, I feel fine now, B. I don't want you to be sleep deprived because of me."

"No, Callie, I had to. When you feel bad, I feel 10 times worse because I couldn't cheer you up, or make you feel better." Callie had tears in her eyes.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone said to me." She said tears rolling down her dace. I wiped them for her.

"So, the many websites said that you should drink lots of fluid, so 'm going to make some soup, and you stay here."

"Aw, I really wanted to come downstairs and see you all domestic." She said smiling.

"Ok, fine, I guess you can come along, but you will do nothing. You will just sit down and relax."

"Fine, deal." She said with a sweet smile on her face. When she got of the bed, I went to help her, but she said she wanted to get up on her own. I stayed behind her as she walked to the door. When she got to the door she fell to the floor. When I saw her figure falling to the floor, I held her in my arms and tried to get her to wake up. She wouldn't open her eyes, so I carried her to the car and drove her to the hospital.

* * *

 **CALLIE P.O.V**

I woke up laying in a hospital bed with a worried Brandon next to me. He noticed I was awake and instantly, he was relieved. "Callie! Thank god you're awake! I was so scared, I didn't know what happened to you!"

"Wait, Brandon, what happened?"

"You fainted, and I took you here." When he finished telling me what happened, a women in her early 40s walked.

"Hello, Callie. I'm your doctor, Dr. Anderson. Brandon, can you step out for a bit, I would like to ask Callie some questions?"

"Yeah sure." He said with a slight smile. He kissed my forehead and walked out.

"So, Callie, is he your boyfriend?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he is." I say a bit unsure of where this conversation is heading.

"So, when was the last time you two were intimate?"

"About 3 weeks ago." I said after thinking about it. I feel like I know where this conversation is going.

"So, when are you supposed to get your period?"

"I don't know, last week, I think. Dr. Anderson, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, I am. Callie, you're pregnant."

" _Pregnant?"_ I thought.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I'll put up parts two and three soon, hopefully. Again, reviews really help and it was be great if you guys actually wrote some. Alright, until next time.**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm What? Pt 2

**So, I know I said I would have a schedule for updating, but I'm just gonna update whenever I have free time, and right now I have free time. So, this is the second part of the three-shot. I'll might post the last chapter tomorrow because I won't have time this week. My fam-fam and I are going to my brothers College, and it's like, far. We leave tomorrow night, and we get back early morning Saturday. Then in the afternoon, I'm volunteering at the local library, and when I get home, I'll be dead. Lastly on Sunday, I'm volunteering at the Hospital for a couple hours and then gong to a wedding. God help me. So, I hope you like it. Please, please, please review! They really help!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"So, when was the last time you two were intimate?"_

 _"About 3 weeks ago." I said after thinking about it. I feel like I know where this conversation is going._

 _"So, when are you supposed to get your period?"_

 _"I don't know, last week, I think. Dr. Anderson, are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

 _"Yes, I am. Callie, you're pregnant."_

 _"Pregnant?" I thought._

* * *

"What? I can't be pregnant! I'm only 18! Ugh, Brandon will hate me!" I panicked. I really did think Brandon would hate me.

"Now, Callie, there are many ways you can handle this. You can of course have the baby, or you can have an abortion." Was she really implying that I kill the baby? How could I? How could anyone kill their child?

"No, I would never do that."

"Well, alright. You can always give the child up for adoption." That really ticked me off.

"No. Never! I know what it's like to be in the system, and I can't let this child go through that! I can't let this child wonder who his or her parents are, or why they let her go! I can't let this child go through life feeling like they weren't wanted by me or Brandon. I can't, and I won't!" I snapped at her. No child should ever have to go through that torture.

"All you can do is keep the baby." The doctor said. Of course I was keeping the baby!

"Um, can I talk to Brandon now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said as she walked out. When she left, Brandon walked in.

"So, are you ok? What did the doctor say?" Now or never..

"Brandon, I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure if you will still love me after I tell you, so I want you to know that I love you, more than anyone or anything in the whole entire world, and nothing will ever change that." I said with tears in my eyes threatening to fall down my face.

"Callie, I will always love you, and nothing you say will ever change that."

"Alright. Well, here goes. I'm pregnant. Brandon, we'll be parents." I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Callie, why would you think that's something I would be mad at?" He says wiping the tears with his soft fingers.

"I don't know. I just thought that you would hate me for tying you down at be mad at me for making you a dad at 19."

"Callie, I would never hate you. If anything, she makes me love you even more." I was about to say something, but all my thoughts went away when Brandon called the baby she.

"You called the baby she." I say with a waterfall literally falling on my cheeks.

"Yeah, I did, because I've always wanted a little girl. I know that's kind of creepy." His cheeks reddened and I giggled.

"No, it's cute. I've always wanted a girl, too."

"Let me tell you something, she's not dating till she's 35." I laughed at him. We weren't even sure if the baby is a girl or a boy, but he was already protective.

"Brandon, we don't even know the gender." I say laughing.

"I know but I have a feeling."

"I have a feeling, too. I have a feeling that you will be the best father there is."

"I have a feeling that you will be the best mother ever." Brandon said. Somehow, in the midst of all the crying and talking, he was in the hospital bed next to me. My head was resting on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. His hand was playing with my hair. I eventually fell asleep on Brandon, thinking about what the future had in store for this tiny, soon to be complete family.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. Please don't kill me. I hope to get the last part up tomorrow. Remember, I'm updating when ever I can. Please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm What? Pt 3

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

 **Hi, Brallie shippers! So, I know it's been a while, but the last part is finally here. So, I'm going to finish this series/story hybrid thing. I really want to finish this, but its just been so hard and there's hardly any time to write. Ramadan started, so my sleep schedule got all wonky. For those of you ho don't know what Ramadan is, it's when you have to give up food from Fajr (First prayer of the 5, middle of the night, before sunrise) to Magrib, (Fourth prayer of the 5, when the sun sets). It's a lot more than just fasting, but I'm not going to explain. Any way for the sleep schedule thing, I stay up till Fajr so I can eat as much as I can before I can't eat anything and so I can pray. By the time I'm done praying and everything, I'm not tired, so I would stay up all night reading FanFiction, or watching Netflix or something until the morning when I'm sleepy, then I sleep all day until like 5, pray Thuhr (Second prayer of the 5 prayers, noon) before Asr starts (Third prayer of the 5 prayers, early evening), then I have to help my mom make Iftar (What you eat when you're done fasting), then I eat. Then I have to pray Magrib, and then I have like 2 hours before Taraweeh (I'm not going to explain, just google it), which finishes at like 11, then I have a one hour period until we eat Dinner. By the time we're done eating, I'm too tired to write. The whole cycle goes on for like a month. Now you see. Any way, this one is really short. Like really. The song that's in this is _Never Grow_ _Up_ by Taylor Swift from her album _Speak Now._ I hope you like it, and Good bye.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Callie and Brandon were sound asleep in their shared bed. Brandon was awoken by their baby's cry coming from the baby monitor on his bed side table. He got up so Callie wouldn't have to. She had been doing all the hard stuff. She had been getting no sleep, and she was so tired, but she just kept on saying she was fine. Once Brandon got her to sleep, he didn't want to wake her. He walked into Katie's room and picked her up. He lulled her to sleep with a song.

" _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

 _And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

 _Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

 _So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

 _To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

 _I'd give all I have, honey_

 _If you could stay like that_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

 _I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

 _And no one will desert you_

 _Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

 _You're in the car on the way to the movies_

 _And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

 _At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

 _And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

 _But don't make her drop you off around the block_

 _Remember that she's getting older too_

 _And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

 _No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

 _And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

 _Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

 _Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

 _Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

 _And all your little brother's favorite songs_

 _I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

 _So here I am in my new apartment_

 _In a big city, they just dropped me off_

 _It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

 _So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

 _Wish I'd never grown up_

 _I wish I'd never grown up_

 _Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

 _I could still be little_

 _Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

 _It could still be simple_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

 _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

 _Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _Won't let no one break your heart_

 _And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

 _Oh, don't you ever grow up_

 _Oh, never grow up, just never grow up"_ By the time Brandon was done singing to his daughter, she was asleep. He looked up and saw Callie with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She walked to him and put Katie in her crib.

"That as beautiful. I love it." She said hugging him, her tears falling onto his shirt.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted you to get some sleep, and you looked so tired."

"Brandon, its fine. I heard your voice in the bed room, and I wanted to hear it. It was the perfect start to the perfect morning." She said leaning in to kiss him. Their lips moved together in the perfect symphony. They were interrupted by Katie crying again. Callie picked her up, and they sang her to sleep. They were the perfect family, and t would always stay that way.

* * *

 **Good bye**

 **DISCLAIMER AGAIN: I DO NOT ON ANYTHING**


End file.
